sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Whimsy
Name: Amber Whimsy Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Journalism; gossip; online games; blogging Appearance: Amber stands at an average height for a girl her age at 5’5”, and weighs in at 123 lbs. Her frame is light and her body appears to be lacking in any visible muscle whatsoever. Her skin is slightly lighter than usual but is otherwise typical of a white American. Amber's naturally brown hair is cut to a moderate length, ending just above her shoulders, and is kept behind her ears with a light blue barrette which possesses a butterfly design in the centre. Her forehead is of an average size although it looks larger due to the her hair being drawn back, and her eyes are rounded, of indistinct size, and dark green. Her nose is fairly sharp although it is larger than usual and sticks out of her face quite significantly with it being slightly upturned at the base. Her lips are quite thin and her teeth are slightly yellow tinged. Her cheeks are quite gaunt. On the day of the incident, Amber is wearing a light pink hoody with a star design on the chest, as well as a pair of blue jeans and blue trainers. Biography: Born to Madison and Tyler Whimsy in Highland Beach, a receptionist and a floor manager respectively, Amber is the youngest of two daughters, her elder sister being Jenna Whimsy who is currently a physics student at college, someone who Amber speaks to on the odd occassion or around the holidays but for the most part Jenna keeps to her own life and doesn't have a great deal of contact with her family. Apart from a brief separation that arose due to stress from both of their jobs, a period which caused much anxiety for Amber out of fear of the two divorcing forever and great relief when the two reunited, Amber’s parents have always been happily married and the family as a whole is acceptably close. Growing up Amber was quite a nosy girl: she would constantly listen in on the conversations of her classmates with little regard or acknowledgement of privacy and even managed to learn the odd secret in doing so. Whilst she was usually noticed very quickly, the girl gained a thirst for finding out things about her peers in her pre-teen years which has remained with her throughout high school. Whilst her parents have caught glimpses of this invasive nature over the years they have never considered it enough of an inssue to warrant any real action, instead dismissing it as typical youthful curiosity. It was this curiosity and conversations that led to her starting to get interested in journalism. Always eager to hear about the events going on in the world Amber would quickly grab the newspapers when her parents were finished with them and read any articles that jumped out at her. Whilst she found many of the broadsheets to be quite dull she took a particular shine to tabloids, thus becoming more interested in the eventful, light hearted scoops rather than the more serious toned and generally more factual ones. Growing older Amber never stood out much at school, which for her was a double edged sword: On one hand it meant she was not as popular as the girls she read about in her magazines, which created some insecurities in her appearance, especially her nose. This led to several attempts to boost her image, even trying to convince her parents to let her get a nose job which quickly failed. Whilst these securities have subsided with time Amber still has many issues with her appearance and still in particular her nose, deeming it a ‘zit on her face that just won’t go away.’ On the other hand it allowed her to remain subtle in her collection of gossip about the other students, thus satisfying her lust for knowledge. Because of this she was able to pick up a lot of information about some of the more popular students which she keeps locked away in a journal under her bed. Whilst she has considered using it for blackmail, she’s too afraid of the consequences if she screwed up somehow to put it into action, not to mention so far has yet to come up with a geniune reason to necessitate such measures. Amber has her very own blog online known as 'Ms. A's Colehurst Insider', maintaining the presence anonymously whilst spreading and collecting social information from students all over Colehurst's web presence. Whilst the site is not unheard of amongst her friends, most if not all of whom know Ms A's real identity, and a few others into the gossiping scene, the general consensus of outsiders is that the blog is simple and unimaginative and thus it only draws hits from those interested in the latest scoops that were too spicy to make it to print but not spicy enough for Amber's personal journal. Amber is not a physically active girl either. Although she has a high metabolism, so excess weight is not an issue, she usually spends her days lazing around on the computer whilst browsing the internet and playing various online games with people she's met over the internet, if she's not out with friends. Whilst she has told herself many times that she’ll get more active she has rarely pushed through with this intention and even then it did not last for long. On one occasion when she was fifteen Amber did try to partake in the sport of parkour with one of her friends at Colehurst. However she quickly took a fairly big fall off a wall and whilst the worst of her injuries was a sprained wrist she has developed a fear of heights over the incident. Academically, Amber maintains a B average in most of her classes, save for English which she regularly attains A's that she maintains through cramming heavily before most of the exams. Her parents try to make her revise more but her interest usually gets distracted elsewhere. Currently, Amber intends to become a journalist once she leaves Colehurst where she is an active member of the school newspaper. Her biggest problem with the newspaper though is that they often prevent her from printing a lot of her stories due to being invasive of student’s private lives and not looking at the school enough; she has been warned on a number of occasions that if she does not stop being so nosy then she will be kicked off the newspaper. Amber’s group of friends is small but close, and aside from that she maintains a passing acquaintanceship with a number of students. She is not a reserved person but she is shy when it comes to approaching new people, especially in regards to men she has a crush on. As such she is currently single and has never had a boyfriend. Amber retains a bubbly, if sometimes annoyingly curious personality, and tries to keep on the good side of people. She likes to think that she’s optimistic but in truth she can become quite depressed relatively easily if things don’t go her way. She also can become annoyed easier than normal, but she tends to calm down a lot quicker as well. Advantages: Amber is quite good at being subtle when it comes to following people and remaining unnoticed due to her practice of trailing people without their awareness. She also possesses a large supply of knowledge of other students' secrets which she may be able to use on her enemies if she can muster up the knowledge to stop worrying about the consequences. Disadvantages: Amber is neither physically fit nor is she exceptionally intelligent. Her personality is not at all suited to the atmosphere of the island and her lack of experience with any violence whatsoever means she’s very unlikely to cope with the amount of stress placed on her. Her fear of heights could also work against her. Original profile: Amber Whimsy Designated Number: Female Student No. 05 --- Designated Weapon: MP3 Player filled with nothing but Kidz Bop Conclusion: Sometimes, I just can't think of any way to make one of these situations funnier. I hope I'm not losing my touch. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Lyn Burbank Collected Weapons: 'MP3 Player filled with Kidz Bop (issued weapon), Chair Leg (improvised weapon, discarded), LeMat Revolver (from Marty Lovett) '''Allies: 'Carol Burke, Karl Chalmers '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Amber awoke in a room in the Resort Hotel. Upon discovering her weapon and the reality of her situation, she began to cry. This alerted her friend Carol Burke to her, and the two girls decided to stay together. They soon realized that Karl Chalmers was in the next room. Amber was able to convince Karl to join them, and the trio decided to make the hotel their hideout for the game. The three soon secured the hotel and locked themselves in the kitchens. The next day, the three heard the first announcement and realized that their classmates were playing. While Karl left the kitchens to patrol the area, Marty Lovett and Lyn Burbank each made their way into the hotel. Marty ran to avoid Karl and made his way to the kitchen. Amber and Carol were shocked to see Marty, and the announcements revealed that he killed Maria Graham. Marty explained the accidental death and tried to show the girls he wouldn't harm them. However, Karl returned and shot Marty in the back. Marty died on the floor after attempting to confess his feelings to Carol. Karl panicked and ran away. Amber thought it was dangerous for Karl to go off on his own, so she grabbed Marty's gun and chased after Karl in an attempt to bring him back. However, she surprised Lyn, who swung her pickaxe at Amber. Amber was stabbed in the lower abdomen and died moments later. '''End-game Evaluation: G05 thought she could hide out in the hotel for the whole game, but that hole in her chest proved her wrong. This just in, she's dead! Memorable Quotes: ' *"Ms. A's Obituary: Killed while trying to defend herself with Party Rock!" - Amber's statement upond realizing what her issued weapon is. *"Whatya say? Wanna turn this place into a fortress?"''- Amber's proposal to Karl. *''"Hey Carol, looks like you don't have to worry too much about the pool. It's empty."'' -Amber, on the hotel's pool. *''"This can't be happening! We were supposed to be safe here."'' -Amber's reaction to Marty's death. *''"Carol! Carol! Help! It hurts!"- Amber's reaction to being stabbed. *"Lyn, why?"''- ''Amber's final words. Other/Trivia *Amber was played by her original handler Slamexo for pregame, but passed over to Laurels for Second Chances. *Amber was the first person to appear in Second Chances post wise. *Amber remained in one location (and by extension one thread) her entire time in the game. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Amber, in chronological order. '''Pregame: *Bitches Lovve WWHales Second Chances V1: *No One Checks in Unless Their Name is Smith Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amber Whimsy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Personally, I was not the biggest fan of Second Chances Amber. As a character she was okay, but to me she just deviated too much from her original incarnation, to the point that I couldn't really enjoy her. If I had to nitpick on something it'd be that she was too practical and adjusted for how her profile had described her.' - Slamexo' Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters